Behind The Targets
by meganlyn27
Summary: It started out as a simple flirt, something to do during missions. She was in control and knew all the secrets. He was the determined hero. But what if one night, he caught a glimpse behing his targets?
1. Chapter 1- Won't Back Down

Chp. One- Won't Back Down

"You can sound the alarm

You can call out your guards

You can fence in your yard

You can pull all the cards

But I won't back down, oh, no

I won't back down, oh, no"

-Won't Back Down by: Eminem ft. P!nk

(Please read A/N at the bottom!)

Roy's P.O.V.

"…turn me back up." How does he do that? Thank God for Eminem. Always has the right song for the right times.

Let me bring you up to speed…Today sucked ass. This, is ironically funny since it was supposed to be THE day. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I were going to be joining the league. But, look where I am now. It took me three hours to find a trashy enough bar that would let a pissed of seventeen year old to buy beer.

"Want another?" The bartender had moved to stand in front of me. The guy was probably in his early twenties and six foot. He had tattoos running up and down is arms and a lip ring that jutted out when he talked.

I scoffed, "Sure, why not?" He sat the frosted glass with the golden liquid down in front of me. Its outer shell was cool to the touch with an iced rim. The liquid was cheap and runny, but hey, what else do you expect from a run down, rat infested, bar?

In a way, the drink was just like me. Today's events left my outside cold and rigid. But my inside, was runny. I have no idea what to do now. Speedy was a goner, and there was no way I was going back home.

Really, it wasn't even my home. I chose to leave my home when I was ten, but that's a long story I won't bore you with. The "home" I have now was Oliver's apartment. He took me in when I was fifteen; let me stay in his spare bedroom. I've been there ever since…mostly. But there's no way I'm going back. Not now, not ever.

At that moment, a girl came in. she looked about my age with long black hair that she pulled back with a hairband. She walked up to the bar and sat at a middle stool, four from my end one. The girl ordered a Mind Eraser and watched the bartender make it.

"See something you like?" she snapped at me. Now that her face was turned towards me I could see her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. But her hard face said that if you even mentioned it she would kick your ass.

'Okay Roy, play it off. Be cool.' "Sorry, didn't realize I was staring." 'Really? That's the best I could come up with?'

She rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Whatever. Just mind your own business!" Jeeze, what got up her ass?

"I wasn't even in your business so maybe you just need to chill." She then sucked the shot up her straw in one drink, and got up from her school. "Wow one drink. Pretty good for someone your size." Wow, that fifth beer was starting to have an effect on me. But it was true. She could only be a few inches past five feet.

This last comment really ticked her off. So, she walked real slowly towards me and didn't stop until she was right in my face. I braced myself thinking for sure I was about to be smacked. But no, this girl didn't play that way.

Instead, she spit that shot right in my face and strut straight out of the bar. Kind of just like me walking straight out of the League. But like her, and like P!nk, I wasn't about to back down.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading my story! I would love some feedback on it so do me a favor and hit that big botton with the bolded word 'REVIEW' on it! Advice is welcome! ALSO: this song has a lot of cussing in it (I mean come on its Eminem what do you expect?) so if you are a younger reader please refrain from listening! If there is typos anywhere I'm sorry! It's been a long day and as of now it's 1:35 in the morning! Plus I just saw a cricket go under my piano and they FREAK ME OUT! You better like this story because I suffered through my fears just to type it out for you! Just kidding! **

**-lovealways meganlyn27**


	2. Chapter 2- Easy Way OUt

Chp.2 – Easy Way Out

"Seventeen seconds and I'm over it,

Ready for the disconnect.

Putting on a brave face,

Trying not to listen

To the voices in the back of my head."

-Easy Way Out By: Gotye

Jade's P.O.V

Bang! Bang! Bang! The knocking at my door continued, but I ignored it. I was too busy grabbing important belongings and placing them in a bag. I knew the knocking belonged to the land owners. They've been trying to get me out of this apartment for a month. This was why I was trying to get out…FAST!

The bag held the exact held the exact same items it held when I left home. In fact it was the same bag but, it wasn't the same me. True I was wearing blue jeans, a dark camisole, and a black baseball cap, but I've grown up. Faster than I wanted to but grown up all the same.

" open up. We just want to talk." Yeah right like I would believe that. And why the hell did I use my real name? Stupid Jade, stupid!

Taking one last look around, I made sure I didn't leave anything. A soft breeze blew through my open exit, the window. Without giving it another thought, I jumped out of the two story building.

Thinking, it's a cursed act. My policy is don't think, just do. Here's why, thinking always leads to questioning your decisions, your past. Questioning your past leads to memories. Memories are something that I despise. My memories take me back to my family. Why would I want to remember that?

Of course, they never really fade. My family always haunts me. They're like voices in the back of my head. I know this makes me sound crazy but I promise I'm not.

Allow me to explain. Let's start with dear old Dad, or as you probably know him, Sportsmaster. From the young age of eight, Dad started training me to follow his footsteps. This led to the job description I have now, assassin. When I'm on a job I'm known as Chesire. While I'm on these jobs I always hear Dad yelling at me when I screw up. If he isn't yelling at me, he would be yelling at mom.

Mom, she was the second voice in my head. Poor Mommy dearest retired from a life of crime when she got the news she was pregnant with me. This was probably when the fighting started. While Dad trained me day and night, Mom fought to keep me away from this life. But that was a lost cause. My parents are so selfish? They didn't even care that my sister and I were always caught in the middle of their arguments!

My sister's name is Artemis. Dad also started training her when she was eight. But for some weird reason he trained her in archery. Around that time, Mom was arrested. Walking back to the room I shared with Artemis that night, I found her crying in our closet. She was holding the bear I had given her when she was two. We named it Rabbit because that was all she could say from Alice in Wonderland at the time.

~Flashback~

"Artemis, why are you in the closet?" I got down on my knees to be eye level with the eight year old.

She looked up, "I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

Tightening her grip on Rabbit she cried, "That they were going to take me too!" Artemis then dropped the bear and flung herself into my arms.

"Oh Artemis," I sighed. "No one's going to take you. You're going to stay right here until you're ready to leave."

"Wha-what ab-about you?"

~End Flashback~

After about a week living with dad, I couldn't take it. So, I left. For a while I did feel bad for leaving Artemis. After all, she was only eight, but hey, she's better off without me.

I actually enjoy Artemis's voice in my head. It reminds me that no matter how horrible my day was, I got to go home to a room we shared and laugh with that little girl. I always loved that laugh. Of course, I would never tell anyone any of this.

Why? Because I'm Chesire, and even in the shadows. Voices know your mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3- You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**A/N: I'm so freaking sorry this update has taken forever! I know I promised it so sooner, but things happen. For starters, I had my surgery, got grounded, got sick, got grounded again, got sick again, and this coming week is midterms! So I'm pretty much freaking out! Thus leading to me getting sick again! No matter, I'm determined to post this chapter and start the next TONIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- You need me, I Don't Need You**

"You need me, man, I don't need you.

You need me, man, I don't need you.

You need me, man, I don't need you, at all, you need me."

Roy's P.O.V

My decision was made. i was going solo. I don't need them, but they as sure as hell need me. Think about it, I knew the criminals, i knew the games they liked to play, the streets they walked, and the accomplices they bargained with. I probably knew them better than they knew themselves. Ollie didn't need to hold my hand or be my guide anymore.

And who were they kidding, a "Junior Justice League"? That just creates a new way for the League to control them. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin may except that, but not me. No matter how many times the guys asked me, no matter how many ways they tried to convince me, I would never give in. I'm better off being my own person.

So moving on to right now. I was running across the rooftops and jumping over alleys trying to get to the upside of town. There had been a n emergency call on the police scanners. Something about an assassin hit? whatever it was, I just wanted to get there before the League.

The hit was on George Ryder. Just another rich bastered that wrongfully takes money from the low and middle classes, uses it to build his "empire". In my opinion, the guy deserved a good scare. But, because of my hero values, I didn't think he should die.

I reached a forest that bordered his mansion from the rest of the world. But, I wasn't the only one here. Across the way, the moon light caused a shadow to dance across the lawn. My eyes followed it carefully. The mysterious figure moved tree from tree, getting closer and closer to the rich man's house. When it reached the closest one, it leaped into the air and gracefully on the balcony. Once there, it crept to the double French doors and picked their lock. The figure crept inside and vanished from sight.

I locked a grappling arrow into my bow and aimed for above the French doors. I swiftly guided my self down the cable and stepped silently onto the balcony's smooth marble. I moved in, and there standing in the middle of the room was the assassin. It was a girl about my age. She had untamed black hair that fell to the middle of her back. The green kimono that she wore accented the shape of here body. And to compliment that, she wore a mask that resembled that cat from that one Disney movie.

What was it, _Ally In Neverland? _Yeah, something like that.

Only this cat smile was twisted and demented. The assassin was Chesire.

"Stop right there Chesire and don't move." I pulled out an arrow and aimed right at the girl.

She laughed, "Did you really think I wouldn't wait for you? Missions aren't fun unless there's a fight." Chesire then proceeded to pull out a pair of daggers and took a fighting stance. "Come on, let's dance."

Every arrow that was projected from my bow was blocked, or worse, cut in half by the girl. Five, twelve, twenty-seven, the numbers continued to grow. I'll admit she had some skill. We both took a second to breathe. That's when I noticed someone else had walked in. It was George Ryder, Chesire had also noticed that he was there. She looked like a lioness that was going in for the kill.

Moving to step in between the two, I speak to the billionaire, "Get out of here! What are you, insane?"

The short, chubby man laughed like a was a stand up comedian. "Probably, but I'm mainly a really good business man." I looked at him with disgust. He was your typical rich man. Each finger had a different gold ring, he wore the best suits money could but, and he paid someone to come fix his hair every morning. Even so, it was short, brunette bowl cut that was so greasy it constantly looked wet.

After stating his thoughts, he stepped aside. From the door behind him came thirty guards dressed like members of a swat team. Each held an array of guns, aimed and ready to shoot if necessary.

Next came Ryder's personal body guards. Like him, they wore the best suits offered. But unlike him, they each had a personal handgun and radio strapped to their belts. one of these men was holding a built proof briefcase at his side.

"There's no need for your or your men to get involved. I can handle this." Re turning my focus to Chesire, I hooked another arrow in my bow. This time both the fat man and Chesire laughed.

"Yes boy, we can see that." This statement came from the balcony. Who else was here? This room is getting very claustrophobic. Turning around I came face to face with Sportsmaster.

Can this day get any worse? I dare it to try. "Sporstmaster! What are you doing here?" I backed up so I could see all three of them: Chesire, Ryder, and Sportsmaster. But, this also left me corned in the room with a lot of guns pointed at me. Big mistake. Something wasn't right here...

Sportsmaster took a few steps closer causing me to aim the arrow at him. "I wouldn't do that boy. Or else, you'll share it's fate." What was he talking about? Obviously he noticed my confusion because he continued. "You'll end up like a broken arrow."

I was then planning to shoot the arrow right as he was done speaking. But, instead of feeling my body move, I felt...nothing. I was unable to do anything, and soon, all I saw was complete and utter darkness.

**A/N: WOOHOO! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


End file.
